Elemental Guardians: Reshuffle
by Mina-Nanto
Summary: It has been a decade since the events of Nazo Unleashed and many other events have transpired since. However, the big even has yet to come. A seal on a Shadow Deity is threatening to break and his Dark Clan is preparing for the release. The spirits of the Chaos Emeralds must seek the help of mortals as well as find each other and renew the seal. But will they succeed?
1. Prologue

All characters go to their owners. After two years, I am back! Sorry for the long wait everyone.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Kura, you must move now!"

"Kenshin, I'm not going to let you take care of him yourself! I'm staying by your side."

"Yes, listen to your precious little girlfriend Kenshin. It will be the last mistake you two will ever make!"

"Silence, Kage! You're going to be locked in Shadourando for a very long time as punishment for violating the Law of Life!"

_When the universe was made, three beings ruled it. It was also that these three beings represented the first of the elements: Light, Darkness and Shadow. Kenshin was the being of light and was the first "king" of the universe, guarding it for if a major army were to destroy life and mess the balance. Born with him was Kage and Kura, siblings sharing similar elements of Shadow and Darkness respectively. Kage was one of a rebellious nature and was more forceful than his sister Kura, who had a softer nature and had a love feeling for Kenshin. Kage was jealous of Kenshin's position as ruler and had sought out to destroy him and put the universe into shadows._

_Kura had caught on to the plan quickly and told Kenshin of it. Kenshin was furious by this and created a hellish place that he had named Shadourando, a prison of which no one can enter or leave without the use of the Gateway. After which he had declared war on Kage, bringing in the Light Clan who has served Kenshin to bring light to the universe. Kage brought in the Dark Clan, serving as a polar opposite of the Light Clan, and the war had lasted for three years. Many lives were lost, even my very-long-ago ancestors were killed in the war. However, there was a change that caused the war to fall into Kenshin and Kura's favor._

_Though they knew that it would be a risk, Kenshin and Kura had brought some of the souls back and had gave them each one element to control; Ocean, Wood, Inferno, Gale, Shock, Sky, and Cosmos. Kage soon found out about this and had attacked Kura and Kenshin head on. The seven souls fled to a tower of the battlefield by Kenshin's orders in order to prepare for a final attack on Kage._

"Then try it! I dare you to!" Kage challenged as he drew out his sword and charged it with his power. Kenshin did the same and Kura was collecting magic energy around her. The two men charged at each other and clashed. As they countered each other's strikes, Kura started to cast spells to enhance Kenshin's battle performance. Even with this, Kenshin and Kage were equal in power. Eventually, however, Kenshin was able to push Kage back.

"How do you like that, Kage?"

"Not bad at all. But you and my sister will fall and I'll be left to rule the universe!" Kage formed a shadowy energy sphere and tossed it to the ground, forming a summon circle and beasts of shadows had come out of it. Once a few thousands appeared, they all charged at Kenshin while Kage changed his focus to Kura who was beginning to be scared. "What's wrong sister, terrified of my power?"

Kage charged at her but he was stopped midway by a gust of wind that tossed him high into the air. He spun around only to get kicked in the head by a male in a mage get up. The Shadow Deity hit the battlefield hard that left a crater expanding ten yards in diameter. The mage landed gracefully in front of Kura and rested his staff on the ground standing. "Sorry we're late, Lady Kura."

"G-Gale!? You're supposed to be readying the final attack." The Goddess of Darkness said in a confused tone.

"And we are." A female voice said. Fire birds started attacking the beasts, leaving Kenshin alone for a while as a humanoid fox came to his side and healed him. "Are you okay Master Kenshin?"

"I'm fine, where are the others?" The God of Light stood on his two feet the best he could but he ended up needing Inferno's help.

"Oh their way; Wood and Ocean were making the final touches."

"Good. Let's hold out the best we can against Kage. I fear what else he can do."

Kage slowly stood up from the epicenter of the crater and walked out of it, scratches and blood covering his body. His expressions showed amusement and anger as he glared at Gale. "That was very unwise of you, Guardian." As he walked forward, the sky grew dark and lightning bolts were coming down from the clouds, aimed right at him. There was no effect but a blizzard started around him and pellets of hailstones were hitting his body. He only laughed at this. "Do you honestly think this is supposed to hurt me?"

Sky and Shock made their appearance and had decided to go in for melee damage while the blizzard provided cover for Sky. Kaze wasn't much of a rust with melee but the blizzard grew stronger as Sky made a punch in the gut. Shock followed by kicking him in the head, sending him back so far as out of blizzard that stopped after. "I don't think we need to use the final attack." Sky joked a little bit with some cockiness in his voice.

There was a sudden blast of shadow as Kage flew into the air, his expression showing rage and his injuries were being healed. "You will regret mocking me you pathetic Guardians!" As he conjured a shadow sphere, he could feel another presence. Annoyance took over and he shot the sphere at a direction. Though at first it looked like he was shooting at nothing, but Cosmos had appeared and was hit direction in the back and was sent crashing to the ground. "Honestly, that was pathetic."

"Cosmos, are you okay!?" Inferno questioned as she went over to his side.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine." Cosmos groaned as he stood. He felt his back sting quite a bit and he knew that some bones were broken. "I'll be much better when Ocean and Wood get here so we can do the attack."

With no warning at all, Kage released another burst of shadow that had sent the Guardians, Kenshin and Kura to the edges of the battlefield, some of them into the walls of the castle. As the dust settled, two figures were standing on their feet, giving off a soft aura as their energy traveled to the others, healing their energies. Ocean took a step forward and immediately a circle was made below Kage and had expanded. This made the Shadow Deity laugh. "Is this supposed to threaten me?"

"Yes it is." Ocean responded as Wood took a spot outside the circle. The other five Guardians stood and took places as well, all of them surrounding Kage.

The circle glowed as chains came out of the ground and wrapped around Kage, bringing him down to his knees relentlessly. He fought against it but had failed as markings appeared within the circle and a image appeared directly under him. Kenshin and Kura walked forward, each carrying a scepter and Kenshin holding a second one in which he gave to Ocean. "What is this? What the hell are you doing?" Kage questioned before receiving several shocks from the chains, his energy draining.

"Kage, Shadow Deity and part of the Order; for going against what you have created to protect, you will be severely punished." Kenshin said as he had stabbed his scepter into the ground. Kage flinched as he felt something hit him. There was a rumbling sound as a dark gate rose from the ground. Kage looked over his shoulder and saw two doors directly behind him. His eyes widen in fear as he realized what it was. "It is in my power to ensure judgment is made, that justice is done. For violating the Law that was laid out, your punishment will be eternal lockup in Shadourando!" Kura stabbed her scepter to the ground and the doors open.

"You can't do this Kenshin!" Kage shouted but his words were ignored as Ocean stabbed the third scepter onto the ground. A gust of wind was being pulled in through the doors to a dark realm. "I'll come back Kenshin, mark my words!" Kage said before being sucked through the doors.

The doors slammed shut and disappeared into particles as the circle faded away. The Guardians collapsed in exhaustion, but were okay. Kura sat on the ground and took a few deep breaths, calming herself. Kenshin was the only one still on edge. "The doors won't hold him in forever; it is his domain."

"So this was all for nothing?" Cosmos questioned as he stood. "We won't live forever either and the elements will be passed on to a random selection of people who won't be experienced. How do you intend to solve that problem?"

"Cosmos please calm down," Inferno begged softly, holding his shoulder, "Kenshin will be able to sort this out."

Kenshin had a look of doubt though. Ocean and Wood saw this and looked at each other before turning to the God. "Might we help with a solution?"

"What do you have in mind?" Kenshin asked, his interest being struck like a lightning bolt striking the ground in a storm.

"Well because you had formed us by soul and element to make an artificial body, why not seal us into an object? Something that would allow us to see the universe and detect danger and also choose who will be the next Guardian should our current soul fade away."

Kenshin thought for a moment before something glowed behind him. They all looked and saw a transparent female, blind but able to walk to them. "The spirit of the Crystal, what has brought you out of your home?"

"I have heard of the Ocean Element's request and I have the power to make it happen." The spirit said and waved her hand, summoning seven dead crystals. "I give you each a vessel to call your home. You will be able to see the universe change around you and the crystal will change as well. However, some of your souls will not be compatible as time moves on so you will need to find suitors to the elements when you are near the end of your life span."

"We understand, Madame." Sky responded.

Not soon after the response did the crystals enter their bodies. Their physical forms disappeared and all that was left was the crystals, now glowing in color and being brought to life by power. They began floating from the ground and circle Kenshin and Kura. "What about Kage?" Kura questioned the spirit, only to see that she had faded away, leaving two keys. Kura picked them up and realized that each key had one of their insignias.

"Our realms must be locked away from all but a chosen few." Kenshin said. "The Clans are in balance for now. We must rest but we also need to entrust these keys to the right person so our realms are safe. I know of one person to give this key to."

"I know of one person as well. I can take the keys to them and I'll join you later for our sleep." Kura took the key to her realm and the key to Kenshin's. "How long do you intend for us to rest?"

"One millennium, at least that. You know whom I trust. I'll meet you in minute then." Kenshin said before leaving the battlefield.

Kura nodded and turned to the seven crystals. "You are free to wonder about the universe now. I hope that you all find suitors for the elements and that your souls will be in peace." With a wave of her hand, the crystals went to the different corners of the universe.

_The keys were delivered to the people the God and Goddess of Light and Darkness had trusted most. However, after a few hundred years, greed took over them. Betrayal was soon established as Kenshin and Kura were put under eternal slumber, until a spell broke that slumber that is. The Clans of Light and Dark, the armies to Kenshin and Kura, were put under new leaders and were eventually put to war with each other. Tens of thousands of years had passed until Kage was released from his imprisonment once the numbers of the Light Clan were down to less than ten and had surrendered, leaving the Dark Clan to rule. The victor clan had joined Kage's order and after a few centuries, Kage had passed his power on to a new before being faded away to his realm, never able to return to the universe he wanted to recreate for himself, at least without a great deal of sacrifices._

_The new Shadow Deity took control of the Dark Clan, but he didn't live long until the current generation of the Elemental Guardians were faced against him. The battle had been moved from one planet that had died shortly after leave and has been put onto Earth. With no proper way of defeating this new God, the Guardians had decided that the best solution was to seal the God away into a crystal where they can keep watch over the seal. The battle had won in the Guardian's favor as they were able to trap the new God into the crystal. Sacrifices were made as one Guardian mourned over the loss of his lover that had presumably died alone with the old planet he had called home._

_Over a thousand years passed and although Earth had her fair share of life-threatening enemies, she has gained heroes as well. The knowledge of the elements hiding in what are now called the Chaos Emeralds have disappeared to only two people who now lives in the Master Emerald where the new Shadow God is. Only most of the Guardians and the two beings know that the seal on the Shadow God have weakened. The remaining Guardian has rebelled as the negative energy Earth has possessed and consumed him. He is defeated now and presumed dead, however the Guardians know that he still lives in the mortal realm._

_A decade have gone by and with the seal on the brink of breaking, the six Guardians cannot wait any longer for the seventh Guardian and are now thinking of asking the famous mortals of Earth for assistance. This is where our story begins._


	2. Chapter 1- Return of the Blue Blur

Sup guys, Mina back in action after two years of absence and a month of not posting! Well . . . This is one crazy month as I am now a senior in high school and have been accepted to the Art Institute of Seattle (Yay!) and was on a family trip. However I have been working on this fanfic with a good friend of mine who is also my co-author so this isn't a solo story but not a collaboration story either . . . at least now. Some changes have been made for this edition of the story but I hope you all enjoy. Reviews would be great you know! Anyways, characters go to their respective !

* * *

**_Chapter One- Return of the Blue Blur_**

The midsummer sun was shining down onto Central City as humans and anthro were walking down the streets, some in groups and some in pairs. As the citizens were doing their daily routine until the summer ended and some had to go back to school or start school, a lone hedgehog had zoomed by in the streets. As he went by the people, a gust of wind followed and past the people, some of them almost falling over due to the strength. A few children pointed at the direction the hedgehog went, some of them confused. Then their parents or other older civilians had to answer the confused youths' questions.

"Well boy," one elderly man started. "That was the famous Blue Blur. At least, that is one of the titles he's been given to us folk."

"What is he really called then?" The young boy asked.

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog on the planet."

The blue speedster run up a building then stopped after reaching the top. He gazed out at the city before him, thinking to himself. _What a great day._ He continued to look out. He took a deep breath before jumping off the building. He landed on a pole then jumped off, landing onto the hard asphalt and run down the street, leaving a trail of dust and blurs of blue.

Truly, this was a peaceful day. A little too peaceful for Sonic's expectations but for the past decade, there has been some trouble since the release and destruction the unknown being Nazo, born from the negative energies of the Chaos Emeralds. However, nothing has shown up in the past few years. Even Dr. Eggman, Sonic's main nemesis since the beginning, didn't make an appearance. Many people of the Earth thought that the planet would finally be at peace. Of course, Fate decided to play her cards today as there was a few explosions a quarter of a block away from the blue speedsters' location.

As the citizens ran off to find safety, Sonic arrived on the scene and saw rows upon rows of Egg Fighters and Egg Launchers walking down the streets. A familiar laugh was heard and Sonic looked up to see a familiar doctor in his Egg Mobile flying above his small army. "Ho ho ho ho ho! Long time no see, Sonic!" The old doctor shouted as his robots stopped some odd feet away from the blue hedgehog.

"I was going to say the same." Sonic replied as he stood firm, arms crossed his chest. "So tell me, what's with the recycled robots? Finally starting to cave in to the many times you have failed to defeat me and make your 'empire'?" He smirked when he saw an angry red vein appear on his enemy's head.

"I'll have you know that my latest experiment is still in its testing phase!" Eggman shouted angrily at his adversary. "But no matter, this time you will fall to my robot army! Egg Fighters, Egg Launchers, attack!"

Under orders, the robots charged at the blue hedgehog. Sonic only stood there for a brief moment before laughing. "If you want it that way, fine by me." The blue hedgehog then started to fight back against the robots. Then again, 'fight' isn't the right word to use in this case.

* * *

"Thank you for taking care of Dr. Eggman, Sonic." A G.U.N. soldier said as his troop took care of recovering the debris from the block. The 'fight' was kept within the single block and there wasn't really much to recover aside from the building's debris. Eggman had already escaped but some of the other soldiers were doing their best to track him down via radars.

"No problem, just glad to help." Sonic laughed.

"The Captain isn't going to like the news when he finds out that Eggman has come back." The soldier sighed.

"Shadow still has that position, right?"

"Yes sir; even though he still does the field work. He just doesn't like working in the office. You two really are alike in some ways, you just can't sit down."

"Sir, we located Eggman due west of the Red Sea." One soldier on the radar reported.

"He moves fast. Very well, send a plane to go after him. Mr. Prowers sure has his work cut out for him designing these. Too bad he's still just a kid. How is he holding up?" The soldier questioned Sonic.

"He's doing well; he just got out of school. I'm glad he's supporting you guys when he is."

"And the girls back home?" Before Sonic could reply, a mobile phone went off and the soldier took his out to find it ringing. "Whoops, sorry but I have to get back to work. You have a good day Sonic."

"You too; good luck dealing with Shadow." With that the blue hedgehog sped off. From a distance away, Sonic could hear the soldier trying to explain himself in which he chuckled at. He left the city and entered the suburbs within a few minutes, wanting to take his time to take in the peacefulness from the rest of the late afternoon.

As the twilight sky faded to into the evening blue, the cobalt hedgehog came to a single two-story home at the end of a dirt road. The white fence indicated how much the area the garden was, which is fairly enough for the small building. Upon entering the yard, a familiar pink hedgehog opened the front door on cue and stood in the doorway with a smile. She was taller than she was in her teenage years, but only by a few inches, and her once shoulder length hair was now mid back. "Welcome home," Amy Rose greeted as her male companion walked up to her. "You're a little late."

"Sorry about that Ames; had a little scuffle back in the city." The cobalt said sheepishly before he gave a peck on the left cheek. Once he got in past the doorway and entered the living room, Amy closed the door and noticed something on his back.

"Sonic, you're injured." The pink hedgehog said but wasn't that surprised, still concerned regardless.

"Yeah; Eggman came back after some years. He was easy to beat as usual. Why do you sound concerned?"

"Well for starters you have rashes on your back and you have bloodied scratches on the back of your legs." The male hedgehog was surprised about the news and looked for himself to see that the younger hedgehog was right. "Go get the stool, I'll get the ointment and bandages."

"Is that really necessary?" Amy gave him a look that made him do what he was told. He sat on the wooden stool and waited for her to come back with the materials. He looked at the pictures on the wall, some of them with him and his buddies and some solo. He jumped when he felt the ointment hit the rashes on his back and felt it sting. "You know how to scare me, don't you?"

"Would you rather have me use my hammer?" Amy joked lightly as she rubbed the ointment in.

"No not really, especially after the past few years of not using it. I doubt you're rusty with it and would chase me down." The cobalt thought back to his younger years, in which he chuckled as he still remembers Amy chasing him down whenever she could. Of course now that she matured she doesn't do it anymore but would poke at it every now and again. "Speaking of girls who can be dangerous sometimes-" He got in the shoulder but it wasn't bad. "Is Miki back yet?"

"Not until tomorrow. She called earlier saying that the flight she was supposed to take was under maintenance and won't be flying until early in the morning. She's staying at the airport for the evening."

"That's good; sorry about the comment."

"It's fine, but I do agree with you she can be a little dangerous when she's mad. At least she controls that anger and uses that energy for battle training with Knuckles or Shadow." She then handed him a wet cloth. "The rest you can do now."

Sonic chuckled and did his legs. "Thanks Ames."

"It's hard to believe that it's been a decade. Something is bound to happen soon though."

"Yeah, I just hope whatever it is we're ready for it. We have fought against Eggman numerous times, we fought Chaos, a few space monsters, heck even a time eater and some others that I'm not naming."

"Oh come on Sonic, you're not sounding like your regular old self. Whatever threatens his home, Sonic the Hedgehog will always be there to save the day with his friends." Amy said confidently before Sonic gave her a look. "You're worried about Miki though, aren't you?"

"I made a promise to her father to keep her alive and she barely mastered Chaos Spear. I fear that she could get into trouble she won't be able to make it out of alive."

"She'll be fine Sonic, she has us to help make her stronger. Now when you get done with that, let's have dinner." Amy then left to the kitchen. She didn't show it but she also had a look of worry. _Something will happen soon, I just hope the rest of us will be safe._ She looked out the window and sent a silent prayer.

* * *

Yeah, crappy first chapter but later chapters will be good at the least. Reviews and thoughts would be nice. As of this chapter is going up, I'm doing chapter five that will be up next month. Review please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 2- A New Darkness

Hey people! It's me. So . . . school started. Senior started. -_-' yaaaaaaay. But my schedule is easy this year surprisingly so I can easily work on Reshuffle during my vacant period. So yeah, there's that. The story is going to be a little bit slow in terms of in-story events but all of that will be made up. Reviews would be nice readers so I can fix mistakes you notice please. ***Puppy eyes.***

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Two- A New Darkness**_

The half moon was shone hovering in the night time sky of a strange dimension that was heaven like. An altar similar to the altar on Angel Island was resting in a plains and a fox was standing by it. In the center of the altar was a large dark crystal, giving off a threatening aura. Tying down the crystal were a set of chains that were getting rusty. The fox glared at one chain, it being the rustiest out of the others. "Reko you were such an idiot."

There was a gentle breeze and the fox turned to see a young silver wolf in a elegant white dress. "I thought I would find you here." The wolf said as she walked over to his side. "So Reko still isn't back yet."

"No he isn't; this is getting troublesome. His chain holding Raze down is going to break soon it is so weak and old. I've done all I can do to renew it along with mine but it requires the Sky Element."

"Of course the hedgehog wouldn't be here when his chain must be renewed. He wasn't trustworthy to begin with, considering they-"

"That is enough Katrina." The fox ordered before he spoke in a gentle voice. "Are the others still scattered as well?"

"The mortals was able to bring Jade and Aurora to the Master Emerald. I do not of the whereabouts of Reko, Scorch or Mira. Then again, none of us were able to get into contact with Reko for the past ten years."

"We need to get a hold of him before all the chains break. We must keep the seal on Raze to avoid a new age of shadow."

There was a snap of metal and Katrina and the fox looked over, seeing that the very rusty chain had broke and turned into weak, energy particles. Katrina reached into her dress and pulled out a pair of daggers, standing in a defensive position. The fox summoned a staff and stood in a defensive position as well. "River, you can't stay here. You are the oldest out of the rest of us."

"Just because I'm old does not mean I can't fight." There was a pulse from the crystal and several dark beasts came forth, some in armor with weapons and some just bulky. "These Drakions are mine." River charged up several water spells and sent them at the creatures. The crystal pulsed again and canceled the spells, causing River to go into great confusion. "What?"

Katrina looked about and dragged the older fox back as a large troll-like creature came down to the earth from a number of feet above. "This isn't good. Raze must have gained strength to summon Drakions from inside his prison." Katrina said as the rest of the Drakions charged at the duo. She charged back and had cut their skins using sharp winds. She turned and was surprised to see some of the creatures casting dark spells and they were aiming for her. "How are you able to cast spells!?" Katrina dodged out of the way of the spells but failed to see a bulky Drakion come up from behind her and grab her neck before slamming her into the ground.

"Katrina!" River tried to go over to her side but was tossed away by the troll-like Drakion. The old fox landed on his back and his head hit the ground hard. He turned over and saw that a few Drakions had Katrina pinned to the ground while the rest were circling the altar. _How do they plan on taking the altar to the Dark Realm? Unless they know how to teleport the entire thing_. Sure enough, the area within the circle was being put into a thick haze and the area was vanishing. The fox was beginning to lose consciousness and before falling into a deep slumber, he saw that most of the Drakions were gone, a feline came over to Katrina's side, he was being picked up by someone else and his vision went as black as deep darkness.

* * *

"Katrina, are you okay!?" A dark gray and yellow feline in a mage-like uniform rushed over to the wolf's side, having been dropped about ten feet in the air.

"Don't worry about me Aurora." Katrina looked over to where River was supposed to be before seeing that he was gone along with a masked being in dark mist. She looked back at the haze and as it was fading away, the altar was gone along with the crystal. "Damn it, they took it _and_ they took River!"

"How in Kenshin's name did the Darkions come back?" Aurora questioned as Katrina walked over to where the altar was. "Unless . . . does Raze have enough energy to summon them or is the seal that weak that he can do so?"

"Remember that the Dark Clan worked for Kage and is now working for that bastard. I wouldn't put the fact Yami is taking leader of the Clan until Raze returns away. She must have sensed that the first chain broke and Raze wanted to confirm her about it by sending those pulses." Katrina formed fists of anger with some of her knuckles cracking. "They took River with them to the Dark Realm because they know how much of a threat he can be even in his old age."

"What about Chaos and Tikal? They pose a threat as well considering that they are representing Light and Darkness to hold the balance and supervise the seal if all of us aren't around the Master Emerald." Aurora thought for a moment and something went click in her head. "What if the Dark Clan has them as well?"

"Well then we have to find and warn the others before the Drakions are let loose into the mortal world." A male voice said as a emerald colored fox came into the area. Aurora had a look of annoyance while Katrina had a look of relief. "With the situation going in the way it is going now, I'm guessing that the Dark Clan is readying some forces to look for the other Elements."

"Well then, what are we waiting for Jade? Let's go search for the others?" Aurora questioned as she was preparing herself to leave.

"The mortals don't know about us for starters and second, we can't locate the rest of the Guardians on our own since they have all gone into hiding especially Reko."

"We can find him after we find Mira and Scorch. When we find Reko, then we can go and get River and renew the seal while we're there in the Dark Realm then bring the crystal back here. We just might need the mortals to help us. Now Aurora-" Katrina noticed the feline was gone from the area, making the wolf angrier than she already was. "That damn feline!"

"Calm yourself Katrina; as much as I don't like the mortals of this age, we do require their help. We all know who's capable of helping us with this task. We must renew the seal before all of the chains break and Raze is let loose among the universe. It's best we scatter ourselves so we find the Guardians as well as helpers."

"Agreed. We should meet back on Angel Island when we do. Should we also make our physical appearances to the world yet?"

"Not until we are needed to. Now let's go."

In the outside world, the moon was just starting to fall as on Angel Island, Knuckles was standing guard as per usual. As he gazed into the ocean from the altar he was on, the Master Emerald glowed in a soft light. The red echidna had thoughts going through his head as he glanced over at the four Chaos Emeralds that were there with the Master Emerald. _With Eggman back, we need to get the Emeralds to a safe location when we find the other three._ The echidna thought to himself as he glanced back at the sky. Something struck a nerve has he was sensing something dark. "What's going on?" On instinct, he looked up into the air and saw a void open up above him. "Wait, that can't be-"

"The Dark Clan has come back, Knuckles the Echidna." A female voice stated as a wolf draped in darkness appeared on the Master Emerald, standing. The echidna had a look of confusion. "What's that look for, didn't Tikal and Chaos tell you anything at all? What a shame."

"Who the hell are you? And get off the Master Emerald!" The echidna ordered, in which the wolf listened and did it.

"I'm second in command of the Dark Clan until our master returns from his prison. My name is need-to-know, in this case you aren't worthy of knowing my name. Now if you excuse me, I'll be taking the Elements with me along with the Master Emerald." The wolf snapped her fingers and several Drakions came falling from the void, most of them with weapons, surrounding the small echidna. "Have fun with the Drakions."

On cue by some unknown signal, the Drakions charged at the echidna, weapons drawn. Knuckles stood his ground as a Drakion swung its sword down. The echidna caught it and kicked the Drakion away before seeing two more come in from his side. He used the weapon and tossed it at them, almost cutting off their heads but gave him room to go in for a sucker punch on the both of them. They were knocked out but the echidna failed to realize that about twenty more surrounded him and charged in at him. The echidna dug into the ground, leaving the Drakions confused and the wolf agitated.

"Don't just stand there you idiots!" The wolf barked before the ground erupted under the Drakions and they were being burnt as Knuckles came up from the ground with fire coming from his fists. The wolf growled and hopped onto the ground, a few feet away from the echidna as a few winged Drakions came from the void and took the Master Emerald. Knuckles was about ready to go after them but was stopped as the wolf swiftly pulled out a few daggers and tossed them at the guardian. Before Knuckles could move, the daggers went into formation and made a dark matter net that caught his arm and pinned it to a nearby tree. "I was hoping that we would bring you in as well. Sadly," The wolf growled as she picked up the deep blue-colored Chaos Emerald. "You've proved to be a threat to us just by taking out twenty of my Drakions in one attack."

"And your point?" Knuckles tried to get himself out of the net only to be proved that it was not going to work. He glanced over and saw the wolf walking away and the two Drakions got up to their feet.

"You will have to die. Bring the other Emeralds when you get done." The wolf then flew into the void as more Drakions were coming down.

The two Drakions got their weapons and was going to cut the echidna into pieces when there was a rustle sound in the trees a distance away. Knuckles detected a faint amount of Chaos Energy coming from the direction and it was getting closer. "Glad that your trip is done with for the year!" Knuckles shouted over. The Drakions were confused until they were sent flying into the air by a white blur that turned out to be a young, white, teenage hedgehog that had a bit of a messy head. "Rough ride home?"

"No, rough time getting here when I got off the plane. Seriously, how is that void not reported? Then again, pretty much the entire town is asleep and the void is blending in with the sky." The hedgehog stated as she pulled the daggers out, letting the echidna free. "Not even an hour back home and I'm already in some trouble. What is it now?"

"I'll tell you later. We need to get to that void." Knuckles jumped into the air before a beam came from the void, making a shockwave that sent the two flying off of the island and into the ocean along with the remaining three Chaos Emeralds that were scattered farther across the earth. Angel Island was engulfed into a haze before it was gone completely. Knuckles and the younger hedgehog landed in the ocean and swam to the surface of the water to watch the event unfold before them. They then saw the Drakions that were released from the void earlier were gone, presumably to different areas on the planet. "Great first day back after a nice trip, eh Miki?"

"We better go tell the others Knuckles. Do you know who they were?"

"The wolf said something about the Dark Clan or whatever and something about the Elements." He saw that the young teen had a look of thought. "Does anything in your parents' books say about these things?"

"Not that I have caught. I could go and re-read their books but we have to go tell the others if Tails hasn't already." Miki then started to swim for shore. Knuckles looked back at the spot where Angel Island was before following the hedgehog.


End file.
